The impossible
by Tangle11
Summary: Never in a million years did Percy see this happening, but luckily for him their is still hope... or is there? Read as Percy uncovers secrets as old as the universe itself. Classic Percy gains awesome powers but this is nothing you have seen before.
1. Chapter one

**Forever wishing I owned this series **

Percy had never run for so long in his life. He had to hide underneath a tunnel to catch his breath. Looking down at the water, he had to admit that he felt a strong urge to jump in. Abandon the quest and just plunge in and regain his strength.

Immediately he felt guilty. His friends were waiting for him back at the ship, he couldn't leave them.

For the last hour and half Percy had been attempting to find a large chunk of Celestial bronze Hazel had detected.

Of course with Percy's luck they had found it no problem and then boom. Two hellhounds and Percy's best friend The Minotaur show up in the middle of Verona.

He had urged Hazel to return uncapping Riptide and taken the monsters on. He however knew something was wrong; No matter how many times he slashed and juked it was like they had been blessed and were near impossible to kill.

He did the natural thing and run 4 miles to the closest water source, the river Adige.

That was when everything changed. He had breathed a heavy breath and turned sharply around the corner…Straight into a well-dressed man.

"Now, now, now where are we off to in such a hurry". The guy was clearly American, in an extremely nice sports coat.

Percy brushed past the man and yelled an apology but he couldn't waste any time talking to a mortal as he tried to save his own life. He slid down the ravine and sunk a few feet into the water. Immediately he was full of energy, he was unbeatable.

Being unbeatable was good for Percy just then because the monsters descended upon him. He felt the familiar tug in his gut and water rush past him sweeping away his foes.

He twisted his hand trying to send them down the river, but they simply stood their ground and for the first time ever, Percy's powers failed him. The water died down and yet there stood two hellhounds and a Minotaur. They didn't look happy.

It took Percy all of about 5 seconds to decide what to do next, he ran and then well he ran some more. He had managed to make it back to the streets where as he peeked behind him, he knew he had to do something.

He uncapped Riptide and was ready to make a final stand. The Minotaur charged, Percy stood until he could hear the beast breathe and jumped aside as quick as possible, he slashed with his sword and was only able to tear out a chunk of hair.

To say that made him mad was an understatement, he was out outraged; he stomped his hooves with a murderous look and charged once more.

His assault was once again avoided as Percy dove to the side. He jumped up and spun around rapidly just fast enough to be knocked back down by a hellhound.

The two had joined their friend who now all advanced slowly in a direct line, all snarling hatred in their eyes, as Percy groaned and prepared himself for the attack.

Percy felt a hand on his shoulder and for some reason was not too surprised to see the mortal man from the bridge.

He glanced around, sighed and walked up to the attackers and put his hand up, yes he put his hand up as if that would work. He continued walking, much to Percy's disapproval.

" Uhh, hey dude I don't know what you're seeing here but those things are going to kill you" Percy reached out to him but he seemed to know what he was doing and Percy was positive he could see through the mist. Then he spoke,

"Stop, beast you have no place here, Perseus Jackson is under my protection, leave now and don't return"

Percy had to step back because he could feel so much power radiate from these words, and as the monsters seriously left, there wasn't a doubt in his mind that this guy was an important immortal.

"Come Percy" He beckoned forward to a black Cadillac in which he seated himself. He knew getting into a car with a stranger was completely stupid but he was almost in a trance and found himself closing the door and looking to his right.

"Now Percy" He started in a serious, melodramatic tone.

"Something is going to happen, something serious and when it does I want you to come to this place" He slipped a piece of paper into Percy's jacket.

Percy glanced down and then turned back full of questions. One problem, he was alone. He was confused and tired and wanted to get back to the Argo II. He looked at the paper; there was a pair of coordinates and something else written on the bottom.

_In the land of love, the sky shall turn_

_The first of five, the sea destroyed_

**That might have been a little short and fast but that was only an intro, anyways who is this mysterious man?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know that last chapter was pretty short, but I plan on them being much longer. Enjoy and please review**

Percy didn't think that guy was coming back, so now he was alone and extremely confused sitting in the nicest car he had ever been in. Not feeling like walking another 4 miles through the city he slid over and turned the key.

Their ship was parked out in the middle of nowhere, because why the mist shielded the mortals, they still didn't want to risk coming in with a 200 pound warship in the middle of an Italian city.

They had gone from Rome to Greece only to come back to Italy. Percy was still kind of mad about Greece because (don't tell Annabeth) he had actually looked forward to exploring after the masterful city of Rome.

After falling into Tartarus he and his girlfriend had fought constant monsters and titans and any other thing you could image. Only the help of the friendly giant Damasen fighting his father had they closed the doors and managed to escape.

That had happened 3 days ago, the other 6 had travelled there from Rome, fought some of Gaia's most powerful minions, picked up Percy and Annabeth and retreated back.

Forced to make a quick decision they traced their way back to Rome where they figured they would be unsuspected, they were wrong.

Wherever they went they found another monster, another enemy, some new challenge. This in turn caused everyone to be extremely tired and physically exhausted. They had only a few hours of celebration before they were ambushed as they flew over a Mediterranean Sea.

3 Cyclops in a small cave had bombarded them with multiple boulders had nearly dropped the Argo II out of the sky, had Piper not charm spoke them we would all but Cyclops dinner right now.

In Napoli Eidolons had attempted to possess 4 mortals, where Frank promptly destroyed them.

They decided to travel far north before coming back to Rome where they met once again king Midas, still anxiously wanting revenge for Jason. The sight of him disgruntled the entire group, as he should have perished with the closing of the doors.

Midas was cocky; he took the time to explain that though Gaia was set back she was still just as close to as returning and just as powerful. Percy realized that all who had been brought back would remain back until they were killed again.

It was Jason who once again defeated him, but not before Midas touched a lot of the ship, ruining the Celestial bronze machinery.

That was how he and Hazel ended up in Verona and how Percy ended up speeding at 90 mph along random Italian roads hoping to leave as soon as possible.

It took maybe 3 minutes for him to make it. As he pulled up he could see Leo fast at work with Jason, Frank, and Nico all hard at work helping him.

All of whom dropped their jaws as Percy stepped out.

"Got any room for this aboard? Might help out in some places" Percy tried to act cool but couldn't help but burst out laughing"

"Dude, you stole a car?!" Jason asked this as he nearly dropped a hundred feet from the side of the ship.

"I didn't steal it… it was gift" Percy stammered, this was a nice car but he would never steal it, and honestly he thought that if the guy wanted it he would have kicked Percy out and drove away.

Also with the fact that he completely vanished in mid-air, he felt that mortal vehicles were a little beneath him.

"Who do you know that would give you an extremely nice car as a gift" Demanded Nico. The three were all now standing in front of Percy, hands on their hips.

"A friend" Confirmed Percy who was now extremely annoyed closing the matter.

"Now is there a spot I can park this?" He was now sitting back in the car drumming his hands on the dashboard.

"Umm, yea since we dropped the Athena Parthenon off in Greece you can park it in the hanger.

Percy thanked him as Leo yelled a warning and pressed a bunch or random buttons as the ship opened up and a large ramp appeared in front of Percy.

Wanting to relax in his cabin, he quickly found a spot to park and sprinted up to the showers.

About halfway there he was attacked from the side, it took him 30 seconds before he realized it was Annabeth giving him a hug.

"Seaweed brain! Hazel said you were attacked and told her to come back and I was so worried and-"

Percy cut her off with a kiss.

"I'm fine I swear, I just want to go take a nap and relax before were almost killed again"

She punched him for saying that but let him go to his room. He quickly showered and passed out within 10 minutes.

Being Percy his dreams were terrible.

He couldn't really comprehend what he was seeing; he saw a huge meeting room where about 15 giants sat around stone room with a large sleeping face in the middle.

Percy never really thought about Gaia's forces all meeting together, but he supposed that they had too.

They all seemed to be arguing and it appeared as if their mother's consciousness was elsewhere and they were waiting for her to return.

Her voice quieted the room and sent chills down Percy's spine.

"Now, now my children remain; the demi-gods have only caused a slight ripple in my plans. Two of you shall relocate the doors; one shall remain in Greece and one in Rome, and one in Paris"

Some (including Percy) were confused about going to France but none questioned it. The others all seemed to know where to go as they all started pushing their way out the door.

Percy became aware of dust swirling around the room. He had no clue what it was but could feel that it was bad.

Gaia spoke a sentence in ancient Greek, in which Percy could easily translate.

_Rise again my children._

Needless to say, Percy woke up in a cold sweat.

**So why are they going to Paris? Huh?**

**Please review, constructive criticism is always welcome! **

_~Tangle11_


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright 3****rd**** chapter lets go team**

Everyone was yawning, about to fall back asleep but Percy claimed that this was an emergency and couldn't wait till morning so now here they sat all around the meeting table breaking into the hot chocolate and coffee.

"She said rise again my children?" Question Annabeth as she took a sip of her Coffee bolting her awake.

Percy nodded.

"Well she has a lot of children, Giants and Titans being the most powerful but most of the Titans were destroyed and the Giants were already reawaken and some destroyed so whose left?"

Jason looked up and questioned "well that room is probably the headquarters because they met their and I'm sure that the dust you saw was something reforming"

"It's not just that, it was almost like Gaia was coming up to" Percy looked away; he didn't like all eyes staring right at him.

"That must be where she's going to rise as well, but where would that be?" Hazel slammed her fist on the table.

"And what's in Paris, which needs a Giants attention?"

There were so many questions that needing answering that frustrated the group as they sat here at three o'clock in morning.

Piper gulped and shared a look with Jason.

"Guys I had dream, my mom visited me and-"She gulped and encouraging look from her boyfriend.

"She said that we had to go to her realm for our answers, to find the place of creation, and I was confused at first but now I think I understand"

They all realized what this meant. Aphrodite's realm was of course France, more exactly Paris. The same Paris where there was now a Giant and most likely another enemy who knew the location of this room.

Leo ran off mumbling something about setting course for our deaths…. Again.

No one felt as if they could sleep so they started to plan, where to look who to look for, what they needed but Percy had something else on his mind.

_In the land of love, the sky shall turn_

_The first of five, the sea destroyed_

The land of love was obviously Paris so something was about to happen, something huge.

"Are you alright Perce?" He jolted back as Annabeth questioned him.

"Yea, yea I'm fine" Annabeth opened her mouth clearly about to disagree when Leo rushed down.

"So we are actually pretty close and with our super speed we should be there in about an hour, so I would suggest going back to sleep because I'm assuming we are going to need it"

_An hour!?_ Dang this ship was fast and of course Leo was right they needed strength.

He started thinking about the quest and how he didn't wanted to sleep for fear of dreams and he had no idea how he could fall asleep when suddenly he was being prodded in the face by Nico.

"Were there; let's go"

And just like that he was gone. Nico looked absolutely terrible in all honesty. After shadow traveling a 40ft statue across continents, Percy had no idea how he had managed to do that and make it back within 3 days.

Still half asleep Percy slumbered out onto the deck.

"Still a few miles away from shore" Leo had walked down from his "wheel" and was now standing side by side with Percy.

"Where are we landing? I'm not great on the whole fact thing but I'm pretty sure Paris is highly populated and won't like a warship descending upon them.

"There's a dock fir demigods to land, not to mention the fact that with theses clouds you can't see 5 feet in front of you. Hazel might do a thing or two with the mist as well.

It was strange to think that there was a special dock for half-bloods, this was the ancient land where they weren't supposed to be, so why was there a place for them?

A few minutes later, they had landed on a mysterious island where they then took a small boat onto the mainland.

It took five minutes top for the city to appear. It was breathtaking.

Percy had seen Rome and Athens, they were both magnificent but Paris was absolutely beautiful.

He could see monuments and wonderful buildings everywhere. To his left Annabeth looked like she was going to cry in joy.

Nico the only one not amazed was the only one with logic at the moment.

"So where do we began?"

A voice spoke in Percy's mind.

_The Eiffel tower_

It's a trap screamed his thoughts but it seemed wise.

"The Eiffel tower"

No one seemed to have any better thoughts so it was agreed and 45 minutes of stop and go traffic later they stood outside the doors of a global monument (again).

Percy thought they should start searching lower, he thought that their target was probably hiding underneath the tower but everyone else disagreed.

"Why would they go under, I'm positive that they are problem sitting waiting for us up there." Jason had argued.

Now Percy had to make a confession, Jason was getting on his last nerve. Ever since Frank had been given praetor, Percy thought that he wanted to show that he was a true leader. He immediately would take charge which was fine but he wouldn't let anyone else help and most of the time would make stupid decisions.

He and Percy had a huge fight the night after they left. Hazel was still shaken up and they tried to comfort her. She thought it was her fault that they had almost died and Jason screamed no Its Percy's.

His argument was that they could have killed the sorceress and the Giant and left but they had to fight their asses off to save them while they just laid there. He would've liked to see Jason survive Tartarus and he thought things would've been different had Piper been falling, Percy caught himself, Jason wouldn't have jumped for the groups sake and Piper would never have been doing something productive.

Percy felt awful for thinking that.

_But it's true._

Curse that dark voice.

The ring of the doorbell jerked Percy out of his trance as they stepped into a completely empty room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Powers been out **

"Empty, how could it be empty the secret to the giant's defeat it supposed to be here?" Percy stared in shocked at Annabeth, she was wisdoms daughter! She hadn't even listened to me saying we should start low.

"Let's just go check the lower floors" Percy received death glares from all around.

No one listened as they all looked around and Percy realized hoe distant everyone had come from him. Jason, well you already know and then Piper hung onto Jason like he was superman. He noticed how Annabeth had started to cling to him a little always accepting Jason. Hazel and he remained close but she had separated from everyone. Since they came together again Leo hadn't spoken a word to him. Frank though stayed by Percy, like now he stood by Percy. Nico remained Nico.

He felt guilty again, they were a team. They were on his side and he needed to be on theirs.

"Alright you guys keep looking, I'm searching downstairs." He was tired of waiting and they obviously were not going to join him.

The elevator doors which were sliding close were halted by a hand.

"Can I join you?"

Percy nodded, He liked Frank and they were both decedents of Poseidon. They rode all the way to the bottom in complete silence. Let's just say they were both pretty happy to get off.

They filled out into a line behind a bunch of tourist. While they were "all for history" they skirted around the group and found themselves in a storage room. The voice spoke in Percy's head again.

_Crate 17_

What? Percy was confused. He stopped and looked around and noticed something. Each crate was numbered.

He looked around little but until he reached a large wooden crate with a large **17** written in large bold numbers. It was covered in a thick layer of dust, and on its side was a small smudge. Clearly a symbol that time had worn away.

He lifted the crate open and sure enough there was a long dark staircase that the crate covered.

"I always imaged going down a huge, dark, scary tunnel when I came to Paris" Frank had appeared over by his side. Percy forced a laugh and started walking down the stairs, in which Frank closely followed.

The stone walls were covered in a slim layer of grime, and the stairs were not sturdy with wood which creaked with every step you take.

"I wonder what used to be here" The sudden voice had almost sent Percy down the stairs.

"You scared me Frank, but what do you mean"

"Well something is and was clearly here and the walls are all wet like this used to be a lake"

That last bit, made Percy happy, maybe he could use the old water to his advantage.

After what seemed like eons, they finally took the last step and entered into a small room.

The walls had wallpaper that looked like it was applied two hundred years ago and was almost completely torn off. In the center of the room there was a large globe, propelled by water and constantly moving. The Globe was surrounded by velvet couches that looked completely out of place. Looking around Percy realized the room was circular, as the finally layer of furniture were 14 statues placed evenly on the outside of the room.

AS the two boys stepped closer inside, Percy realized that the statues were the major gods with Hades and Hestia included. They had walked in between Ares and Poseidon. Percy thought that was a little funny considering who his and Franks parents were.

Percy was amazed by the spinning globe in the center. AS he looked into he realized it was like what Calypso had. He looked down and felt terrible; he knew he had to make sure she was free and not abandoned when he was done.

He and Frank reached out to touch it at the exact same time and just as he felt the cool water touch his fingertips, ropes flew out sending him back hard.

He was seated right next to Frank on a couch, both unable to move.

He couldn't even wiggle away or move at all.

As he continued to struggle he heard laughing and noticed a figure emerge from a statue.

"Welcome Percy Jackson son of Poseidon and Frank Zhang son of Mars"

For some reason Percy didn't seem too welcome.

The man stepped into the light and was a little shocking. He looked so _normal_ for some super villain. He had rugged brown hair that was tossed to the side, and bright green eyes. He wore regular jeans and had a sweatshirt reading _**Rome**_ but it was wired the word Rome was scratched up and crossed out. Other than that this guy was a normal twenty year old.

Percy tried to speak but with a rope tied around his mouth it came out as a mixture of screaming and gibberish.

"Ah, let's remove those, shall we" He waved his hand and they dropped to the ground.

The guy now stood directly in front of Percy and he noticed another weird thing, right underneath the crossed out _**Rome **_there was word written in pen _**Reme, **_alright what?

"Who are you" blurted out Percy, although he knew he wasn't going to learn it quickly.

"Awe, you don't know me?" He sounded sad and Percy would've felt sorry had they not been chained up.

"Well the statues so I'm assuming you're Greek?" Percy thought it was a pretty good guess.

"NO! I am Etruscan, but I had to choose Rome or Greece and I hate Rome so I went Greece"

He gave a big smile, like this should make me happy.

Percy scrambled his head for who this guy might be… Etruscans were before Romans, Annabeth had told him that. But he had no idea.

"Alright man I'm stumped, who are you" The guy took a sit at another couch although he didn't get the compete chain and couch package.

"Do you know how Rome was founded? Two children were washed down a river by a terrible uncle, but were saved and raised by a She wolf Lupa?" He didn't stop for Percy to say anything.

"One of the children named Romulus went on to found Rome and name it after himself. But first he killed his brother, as they fought over a simple location of the city"

"So that means yourrrr-"Percy still had no idea.

"You fool! I am Romulus's brother, risen again, I am Remus!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Just telling you guys, I only like Frank, Percy, and Nico. I don't like Jason, Annabeth, Piper, Leo and I'm neutral on Hazel. I will probably explain later.**

The crossed out sweatshirt with Reme was starting to make a little but more sense.

"Umm, then what are you doing here in 2013 Paris?" Frank questioned exactly what Percy was thinking.

"Revenge" he spoke that word so full of hate with anger blazing in his eyes that Percy got shutters and was legitimately scared.

"Revenge against wh-"He realized who or what Remus would want revenge against.

"Rome"

Remus responded with a smile and a small head nod.

"Yes Percy Jackson, Rome. My brother and I had big plans together, you see. We wanted to create a city unseen by any man, woman, or child before. We planned for years"

He put up air quotes with his fingers around the word "we".

"What's that mean?"

"He was usually off flirting with a nymph; I had 90% of the ideas. Then one day as I had my back turned describing where I thought the city should be, he stabbed me in the back, took my ideas and claimed we got into a fight over location. So now Gaia has allowed me to return and seek vengeance upon the city of Rome.

"Okay dude, Reme would have been a terrible name for city"

"You, Frank Zhang are a fool, I was not as arrogant as my brother, I would never have named the city after me."

Frank responded with an "I beg to differ" staring at the sweatshirt and the two got into an argument. This gave Percy a little bit of time to assess the situation. The ropes remained tight around his body, and there was no way in heck he was going to get free.

_The water within_

So far the voice had got him trapped in a room with the crazy brother of the creator of Rome, but he didn't have any other options at this point.

He sighed _the water inside him? _He remembered the seashells at the ranch when they were caught up in the labyrinth. Everything had water inside of it or at least most things.

_Poseidon's statue _he thought, with the power of his father he should be able to use it….

Sure enough has he focused on the power emanating from the statue he felt the familiar tug sensation in his gut and water burst forth, forming at his will brushing the ropes aside.

In one movement he was on his feet with Riptide pulled out ready to attack a startled looking Remus.

The shock only lasted a second and suddenly he had a sword and was stabbing in at Percy.

It was definitely strange fighting against a different fighting style. He had fought Roman and Greeks alike but this was different altogether. He simply parried every one of Percy's strikes, never slicing, stabbing, or any other attacks.

It dawned on Percy that all Remus had to do was block. Eventually Percy would grow weary and He would strike.

He had to think of something quick. This guy was too good defensively; Percy would never be able to win. He thought of one word _pride._

Percy gashed down on his enemy and jumped backwards. Both were breathing heavily and had no strength to continue.

He wanted to free Frank but that moment would be enough for a deathly blow.

"So I guess the stories are true" Percy felt like he and Annabeth had to do this a little too much.

"What stories?" he lowered his sword and seemed perplexed

"Oh, you know, that you're weak and cants see simple logic"

"What do you mean, I just clearly beat you" his voice was a mixture of a snarl and confusion.

Percy forced a laugh.

"Oh I was toying with you, but you know they say that you wouldn't listen to Romulus, he had so many great ideas, and you had none, so you tried to kill him but he overpowered you"

"That's a lie" He tried to sound confident but there was a wavier in his voice that Percy detected was fear.

"We let us go and we can share with the world the true story, they will probably rename Rome! You will be a hero"

He pondered this for a while before his mouth formed a wide grin "I like that idea Perseus, but unfortunately my friend and patron do not"

"Look I don't know who your friend is, but Gaia is a fool, doesn't know thing about building cities, but I bet you do, I bet you could built a better city right by Rome. Rome would be in the shadow of your great city"

Percy smiled; he knew he had said exactly what Remus wanted to hear.

"Yes-yes that sounds alright, let us go up and I shall show you my ideas, then we wi-"

"NOOO" A deep bellowing voice interrupted Remus midsentence. Percy noticed how Remus shrunk back and he noticed how afraid he looked.

A deep booming sound echoed off the cavern walls as something large and clearly not friendly started rumbling towards them.

Percy hated monsters more than anything else in the world, but maybe he hated monsters with a need for revenge a little bit more.

As he saw Polybotes thundering into the room he realized this was one of those times.

"I've missed you Percy Jackson, it's been what a couple of weeks, hmmmm not that long" A horrifying laugh and a hair shake caused 4 basilisks to slither next to Percy. He heard Frank gasped from his chains and a moment later Frank was gone and a small mouse turned into a weasel.

It took Frank the weasel about two minutes to send the snakes packing before he was full sized human standing next to Percy.

"I'm so stupid I should have changed as soon as we were captured" Frank groaned but there was no way Percy could blame him for that.

Remus was nowhere to be found probably hiding in the corner.

"What are you doing in Paris?" Percy did 3 things well

Fighting

Loyalty

Talking his way out of things

Initiate plan 3.

The giants laughed and threw 5 globes at the ground. From each spot the other 5 hero's all appeared looking outraged. They all attempted to leap into battle but some force held them back.

Percy sighed, they may be in trouble but at least they were alive, all 5 of them- Wait where Nico?

"Isn't someone missing?" All my friends looked down and my body felt like it was on fire, Nico was probably just captured, He had to be.

"Ah, the son of Hades took a little um tumble trying to fight me off. I told you fighting us was foolish. You see children, the gods realized how foolish it was and they pledged loyalty to their grandmother."

This was of course a trick, but Polybotes snapped his fingers and an image appeared on the scene.

Zeus was at camp half-blood talking in front of the entire camp and as soon as he finished a huge face appeared in the camp fire… The face of Gaia.

She too spoke and then one by one the campers, satyrs, nymphs, and even Chiron all bowed, pledging their loyalty.

Percy was sick, he couldn't believe it, he immediately thought of Grover and realized he was not one of the traitors.

He spat at the gods, the demi-gods and all others that had betrayed him.

"Who else?" Percy demanded.

"Well everyone in Greek mythology Percy. Jason, Theseus, Perseus, Odysseys and everyone else. Can't you see Percy, you are doomed. So now Percy will you join me?"

Percy didn't even have to think "No" he snarled

"I see, how about you Jason?"

He heisted "Ye-yes"

He laughed as Percy continued to be in disbelief.

"And anyone else?"

Percy watched as slowly everyone walked over to Jason, only Frank and Percy remained un Gaia.

"Annabeth, how could you?"

"I'm sorry Percy, but if Athena joined it must be the way to go, I-have to"

The tears came to Percy as the 6 teleported out leaving the two Poseidon descendants alone.


End file.
